The subject matter disclosed herein relates to roller transducers and, in particular, to a weight reduction device for a roller transducer apparatus.
Roller transducers, and specifically ultrasonic roller transducers, may be used to provide an image of a member or part to be inspected for flaws or degradation. For ultrasonic transducers, the cylindrical rotating portion of the apparatus is often filled with a fluid, such as water, wherein the fluid enables communication of ultrasonic signals from a transducer unit within the apparatus to the member being tested. In many instances, the roller transducer is a hand held apparatus that the user manually rolls to produce the image of the member. Due to the weight of the apparatus and the repetitive rolling motion, manual movement of the apparatus can lead to user fatigue and reduced productivity.